By The Sea
by smut-smut
Summary: You wake to find yourself with no memory of how you wound up in Ilios. But everything seems peaceful here, and Symmetra is taking care of you.


A/N: As the description hinted at, this is a sexual story, pretty much the whole thing. So, if that isn't your cup of tea, you may want to stop here!

If it is your cup of tea, enjoy!

Try to relax for this one. It's a very different mood from my other stories.

* * *

You wake up out of breath. You feel as though you weren't asleep, but something beyond that. As you sit up and begin to catch your breath, you notice your surroundings are completely unfamiliar. But it doesn't feel like a bad thing.

You're sitting on a simple white massage bed. You're completely naked, but not alarmed by this fact. It's freeing, really.

You are on a patio. It is overlooking the sea, the smell of it permeates the air completely. It reminds you of good feelings. Around the modest patio are plants. There isn't much else besides you and the chair.

The sea eventually meets the sky, although it is hard to tell the difference between the blue hue of each. The sea is sprinkled with white boats, while the sky has white clouds.

A bit ahead are stairs leading up to a large white home with blue and yellow decor. The house hides you from the rest of the city, although you can see the tops of buildings barely peeking over. Behind you is a hillside rising above.

You remember now. Ilios, in the Angean sea. You've heard of this place but never visited. You can almost sense the city ahead, but this patio seems like a sanctuary of sorts.

You stretch your arms and legs but remain lying down. The softness of the bed is hard to escape from. You take in the warm sea air.

Then you see her. She is walking towards you slowly from the house, one hand caressing the handrail of the stairs as she approaches, the other is robotic.

You recognize her as Satya Vaswani, better known as Symmetra. It took you a moment because she isn't wearing her typical blue and black outfit or white headpiece. Instead, she's wearing a light blue one-piece bathing suit which wraps around her tightly, as well as golden wrist bracelets and earrings. Her dark hair is down.

She smiles warmly as she arrives by you. You remember her from the news. You aren't quite sure which side she was on, but it doesn't matter to you now.

"Do you need anything?" she finally says. You find her light Indian accent very endearing. "Water?" she makes precise movements with her hands and blue beams move with them, instantly there is a glass of water. However, she waves it away. "Clothes?" she does the same thing again. "Or something else?" she puts her regular hand on your leg and looks you in the eyes with a smile.

You're slightly flustered and extremely aroused. All you manage to do is stare at her perfect brown skin which glimmers in the daytime sun. Her toned and curvy figure with is accentuated by her hand on her hip. Her clothes match Ilios so perfectly it makes her brown stand out even more. You finally nod.

"I was hoping you would say that," Symmetra says with a smile. She joins you on the massage bed which is wide and apparently very sturdy. You suspect she built this as well. She lies down next to you and lies her head on your shoulder. She stares down at your erect penis. "Didn't take you very long did it?" she asks with a laugh.

Symmetra reaches her hand down and begins to move a finger along the length of your cock. "I'm so glad you said yes," she says. You finally speak, "How could anyone say no to you?" However, she shushes you. "Just enjoy," she wraps her fingers around you, near the tip, and begins to jerk you off. It feels incredible. Her hands move expertly enough to suggest a modest amount of experience. Trying to appreciate the moment you take in various details, such as her blue fingernails as she moves her hand along your penis, quickly gaining speed.

She lifts her head and holds yours up, then kisses you with a bit of graceful force. You feel her soft dark lips against yours and kiss back. You meet her deep brown eyes as you separate and she smiles again, she begins to kiss down your chest, leaving lipstick marks that feel warm and wet.

She slows down her hand movements as she licks one of your nipples. You think that you'd normally find it strange, but this woman could do anything to you. Her tongue moves in little circles and it feels like a pleasurable tickle. You run your hand through her hair, dying to touch her as well.

Symmetra uses her hands to sit up and moves down the bed a bit. She aligns herself so she's lying by your crotch. Her face is very close to it. She holds up her robotic arm. "Don't worry," she assures you, and you see clear liquid move along the metallic hands fingers, "I think you'll enjoy it," is all she adds.

As she adjusts again, you can see her lower back for the first time, which is partially covered by the blue bathing suit. It gets thinner as it goes lower so that you can see most of her big brown ass. You watch it move slightly as she starts to massage you again.

The robotic arm does feel amazing, just like her other hand, and the lubricant only enhances that. Symmetra puts her other hand on your lower chest, softly massaging it as she looks up at you with what can only be described as an expression of pure sex. Your eyes focus on her intense eyebrows, her large nose, her cute brown eyes. You want to take in everything.

She looks a little flustered. "Does it feel good?" she asks. You nod and bite your lip to show enjoyment. "Getting close aren't you," she says.

"Yes!" you manage to say as you begin to moan loudly. "I thought so," she replies slyly, and begins to massage your balls with her other hand, which makes it feel even better. The robotic arms gains speed and you feel it coming. "Go ahead, cum for me," she assures you. Finally, you cum and feel the liquid hit your chest in spurts.

Your eyes roll back and you look at the sea as you feel a warm tongue lick up the cum immediately. You breathe heavily and look back down at her as she finishes.

"Mmm," she begins, "Well, would you like to stop here? Or continue?" You laugh, "Stop here?  
Not until you cum as well." Symmetra smiles wide and wipes her hair behind her ear. "Well, if you say so."

"Now it's my turn to take care of you," you tell her, "Strip and lie down." She seems a bit surprised by your changing nature. "Yes sir," she says jokingly and begins to undo the straps on her bathing suit. You stand up near her. You watch as she slowly undoes the tight outfit and slips it off, revealing her naked body.

As she takes off the golden accessories adorning her, you study her up and down. From her dark hair to her blue-painted toes. Your eyes stop many times, at her dark nipples, at her wide hips, at her small amount of pubic hair. Once again you appreciate the contrast of her brown skin against the white architecture of Ilios, it suits her well.

Finally, she lies down on her stomach, putting her head on the pillow and relaxing. "Make some massage oil, whatever kind you prefer," you say. She lazily makes some motions with one hand and a bottle appears.

You sit with your knees on either side of Symmetra and lie on her just a bit, not putting any pressure onto her. You align your dick so it sits on her ass. Easily her most curvy feature. She giggles in a peculiar way due to her accent.

You open the bottle and spread the liquid over your hands, using plenty. You inhale with anticipation and then you begin. You start at the arch of her back, spreading the clear liquid onto her skin.

You note the slight aroma of coconut as you continue, making your way to her neck and increasing the pressure of the massage. She moans slightly. Not a sexual moan, but a pleasurable one. You then move low, putting your hands behind you to spread the oil onto both of her legs. As you do this, you notice her watching the sea. She seems calm. You feel the same way, in fact, massaging her has relaxed you. You note the birds chirping for the first time.

After a moment, you move to what you had saved for last. You pour a bit from the bottle directly onto her ass. Then you spread it all around her, feeling a heat inside yourself, a feeling you reserved for when you're immensely turned on. First you move your hands in circles on both cheeks. Then you use your thumbs to spread them apart. You take a hand and slap the right one. She shakes a bit and lets out a moan.

"Put a finger inside," she asks you in a sexual tone. You comply. You put more oil onto your left index finger and spread it around. Then you spread her asscheeks again and slowly insert your finger. It's a very tight fit at first, but as you move your finger in and out you feel it becoming easier. The simple motion feels so satisfying to you both.

After a bit, you take your finger out. You slide your erection around on her lubed-up ass, desperate for satisfaction. Her brown contrasts with your skin, both of you shimmering with lube.

"While your close, w-why don't you put it in me?" she asks. "I was hoping you'd say that," you reply. Making sure not to hurt her, you pour some of the oil directing onto her asshole. Then you spread some onto your penis. For a moment you jerk yourself off, admiring the sight in front of you.

Finally, you spread her cheeks far apart, and barely insert the tip, easing your way inside. "Ooh. Don't worry too much, I've got practice," she says with a slight strain to her voice.

You put another inch in, and feel immense pressure on your dick. It's a very unique feeling. For now, you just move that section back and forth inside of her. Eventually the pressure eases up and you go in even further. You feel her legs tensing up but you can also see her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

You build up speed and pump about half of your length back and forth into her ass. You feel yourself approaches orgasm, and you can't stop yourself now. Symmetra is lying down all the way now. You lean down close to her and reach ahead to put a hand around her chin and a finger in her mouth, picking her head up. You use the other to grab a breast. She sucks down hard and you feel the vibration of her moans. This drives you over the edge. You climax inside her ass, feeling multiple bursts of cum as you both collapse.

All you feel now are her and your own intense panting. You lie still for a moment, your weight on her. You know she'd tell you if you were hurting her. In fact, you feel as though she likes the weight of someone on top of her.

"Were you going to take it out, or?" she says. You can hear her smile as she says it. You laugh under your breath and sit up, slowly moving your dick out of her. As you stand, you see a bit of cum pooling out of her asshole. Although you just came, the sight is very attractive. She arches her back as more comes, and finally she stands as well. She makes a towel and cleans herself with it quickly, before casting it aside.

You glance around Ilios again as you awaken from your trance. You look out over the sea, and she comes up beside you. "Let's take a little break, shall we?" she motions to the stairs leading down. You nod, and kiss her. Then you head down.

She goes first, easing into the warm water. You follow suit. It feels nice, just like the beach. Although you aren't usually naked… or with a naked woman. You eye her figure once again, amazed that you are still aroused after all that.

You swim over and put a hand around her. The two of you silently wade in the calming water for a bit. "Do you want to know how you got here?" she finally asks, looking up at you with worry.

You realize you'd completely forgotten about that. It was this place. It's like a dream. But mainly it was her. She was like a siren by the sea. Hypnotizing.

"Oh. I was just enjoying the vacation."

"I feel the same, but I thought-"

"Nah. Save it for later."

You both pause.

"Am I dead? Is this an "all your dreams come true" type of thing?"

Symmetra smiles again, just as you'd hoped.

She dips down the water, and you follow. Under, you move towards her and the two of you embrace for the first time. You put your hands on her naked hips and she holds your shoulders. You kiss before coming up.

You squint at her through your wet eyes and kiss again.

As you separate wordlessly, she wipes her hair back and out of her eyes.

She looks up and grows a surprised expression. You look and see a family walking out by the sea. You grab her hand and swim under the stairs leading up. You both look at each other nervously.

Then you both start laughing.

"I forgot there are other people," you say.

"Yeah, there was a kid!"

"Eh, he'd have been happy to see you."

She gives you a playful slap. You put a finger on your mouth shushing her. You both wait quietly for a bit.

"Think they're gone?" she asks.

"Let's see."

You slowly creep out and look. No one. You both head back up the stairs slowly.

"Ah! It's good to be back here," you announce to Symmetra.

"Good, because I'm dying for some attention," she whispers into your ear.

You grow nervous again. She's a lot better at dirty talk.

You wordlessly hold her hip with a hand, then reach a hand down, massaging her clit. She's still wet from the water. You both are and it's dripping onto the ground. You begin to finger her and kiss from her cheek to her neck. She puts a hand around you, and another on your lower chest and softly moans.

You motion for her to lie down on the hard, but clean white ground. She lies on her back and you kiss down. You kiss her breasts and hold them. You move your fingers lightly on her dark nipples until they grow hard. You lick them in little circles. Her skin feels even better wet.

Then you move down further, leaving a trail of kisses leading to her pussy. You eagerly begin to eat her out. She's wet all over, some of it cold sea water, the rest of it because of you. You begin to lick intensely, using the alphabet trick that'd always worked in the past. She moans and holds onto your hair with both hands.

You lick in a singular motion on her clit rapidly, and she tightens her grip on you. You look up and make eye contact. You smell the scent of her. You see her blush as she watches.

Symmetra opens her mouth and points to it. You take the hint. You sit up and crawl over to her face, putting both legs on either side of her once again. Your cock is right by her mouth and she doesn't take long.

She moves her head close, putting her black lips around the side of it, moving side to side rhymically. She licks your dick from the balls to the tip. Then circles her tongue around the tip fast. For a moment, you feel as though you'll orgasm before she even begins to suck. You move your balls near her mouth and she instantly sucks on one, then both. The sight is too much.

Then she sits up and begins to suck on it. Her movements are wild from the get-go, she looks like an animal, bobbing her neck, but you find that even more attractive. You reach a hand down to her crotch you and finger her slow. You feel her lips tighten around you as you do that.

Suddenly she stops abruptly and lies back down. You don't take the hint.

"I want you to fuck my mouth," she tells you.

Suddenly your "dream" joke seems like a real possibility.

You accept her offer and insert your dick into her mouth, you hold onto her head and slowly move your cock around. Her mouth is amazing. She looks up at you with wide eyes as you build speed. You fuck her mouth with passion as you see her begin to choke.

Right before you cum, you take yourself out of her mouth.

"It's okay, I like it rough," she assures you.

"I have a better idea," you say.

You turn around and sit up right by her pussy, while your dick is near her mouth. You begin to lick and she begins to suck. You 69 for a bit, but you can tell she's not one to cum from it. After a while, you sit up and start to lie on top of her.

"I was on top once, and you were twice. It's my turn," Symmetra says. She pushes on your chest and lies you down on your back. Then she turns around with her back to you and slowly crouches. She takes a moment to find your dick underneath her. She faces it right by her pussy and finally puts it in.

You'd both been waiting all day for this and it was worth it. She feels perfectly warm and tight inside. Symmetra adjusts so that she is on her knees and she leans down by your feet. Then she moves herself up and down rapidly while holding onto your legs.

You notice that it's becoming evening and her dark, wet skin glimmers in the evening sun. Her ass is bouncing as she continues to fuck you, and her hair is flowing. As she turns her head a bit, you see she's enjoying it even more than you are. Her face is like a painting: her brown eyes are almost rolled back, her black eyebrows are curved, her large nose is perfectly illuminated by the city lights behind her and her lips are agape.

She manages to go even faster as you feel her insides tighten. Symmetra comes all over your crotch, juices squirting out of her in spurts. Her moans have turned to screams of pleasure as she violently pushes against your cock, moving it around in little circles inside of her.

She shakes in circles until she can't take it anymore, finally taking herself off of you and collapsing on the ground. You watch her shake with pleasure. Her head on the cool white bricks of Ilios. After a moment, she crawls over to your dick like an animal in heat. "This is how you wanted to finish, isn't it?" she slaps it against her face a few times and then sucks it with all she's got. It drives you over the edge, and she holds your cock up to her face. She jerks you off as you cum all over her face. It shoots into her hair, right onto her nose, and some gets on her lips. She licks it right away and smiles up at you. "Exquisite," she says.

She lies back on the ground, looking like she's dreaming.

You grab the towel and wipe her face off.

"Such a gentleman," she says in a small but playful voice.

You lie back down and put your arms around each other. You feel completely quenched. Although it won't last long with her around. This makes you think of the future, as you look at the Ilios skyline. The future you'd avoided all day, until now.

But, you're holding her. So, you aren't too worried.

* * *

Hope you all liked it, and thanks for reading. I really wanted to do a story that was just about the good stuff, without much plot, just to try it. Turns out I can't quite do that. But, I think it went well nonetheless!

The cover photo is by ZalSFM, the story was partially inspired by their Symmetra animation. Definitely check it out on their Tumblr.

Also please like and subscribe if you enjoyed! I have another chapter in mind, but no guarantees.


End file.
